uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Artists With 3 or More Singles on the Top 100 In A Single Week
This article lists occurences where artists have got 3 or more singles in the Top 100 in a single week, whether as the lead artist or featured artist. 7 or More Singles *One Direction on week 07/12/2013 - Story of My Life (3), You & I (19), Don't Forget Where You Belong (21), Best Song Ever (42), Strong (48), Midnight Memories (49), Diana (58) (That week One Direction's album Midnight Memories reached number one in the album chart, also being the fastest selling album of 2013) 6 Singles *Eminem on week 16/11/2013 - The Monster (with Rihanna) (2), Berzerk (30), Survival (34), Rap God (45), Beautiful Pain (with Sia) (67), Love Game (with Kendrick Lamar) (94). Eminem's album The Marshall Mathers LP 2 was released on that week and reached number one. 5 Singles *will.i.am on week 13/07/2013 - Bang Bang, #thatPower, Scream & Shout, Crazy Kids (with Ke$ha) and Hall Of Fame (with The Script) *Rihanna (possibly) - Diamonds, Stay, We Found Love, Live Your Life, Where Have You Been, Take Care, All Of The Lights etc. 4 Singles *Mumford & Sons on week 13/07/2013 - I Will Wait (31), Little Lion Man (47), The Cave and Babel (76) (This was when Mumford & Sons got their Babel album to number one, causing their old songs to re-enter the chart. *Rudimental on week 27/04/2013 - Waiting All Night (1), Right Here (72), Not Giving In (82) and Feel The Love (75) (This was when Rudimental released their debut album Home, causing old and new singles to enter the chart). *Imagine Dragons on week 13/04/2013 - Radioactive (18), On Top Of The World (34), It's Time (40) and Demons (75). This was when they released their Night Visions album, which debuted and peaked at 2 on the UK Albums chart. *Eminem on week 3 Singles *Taylor Swift on week 13/07/2013 - Everything Has Changed (15) , 22 (96) and I Knew You Were Trouble (97) *Disclosure on week 06/07/2013 - You & Me (42), White Noise (60) and Latch (80) *Justin Timberlake (possibly) with Suit & Tie, Mirrors and his older songs re-entering the chart. *Avicii (possibly) with Levels (re-entry), I Could Be The One and X You *David Guetta on week 22/12/2012 - Titanium (86), She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (93) (and Just One Last Time (89) *Labrinth on week 19/05/2012 - Earthquake (50), Last Time (88) and Express Yourself (34) *Labrinth on week 10/11/2012 - Earthquake (60), Express Yourself (83) and Beneath Your Beautiful (2) *Arctic Monkeys on week 13/07/2013 - Do I Wanna Know (19), R U Mine (57) and I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor (77) *Leah McFall on week 06/07/2013 - I Will Always Love You (43), Killing Me Softly (50) and I Will Survive (31) *Bruno Mars on week 20/07/2013 - Treasure (14), When I Was Your Man (59) and Locked Out Of Heaven (89) *Mumford & Sons on week 20/07/2013 - I Will Wait (41), Little Lion Man (74) and Babel (86) *Jay-Z on week 20/07/2013 - Holy Grail (24), 99 Problems (81) and Part 2 (On The Run) (93) (this was because of Jay-Z's new album release titled , which debuted at number one on 20/07/2013 on the UK Albums Chart. Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Very Incomplete Articles